Light-emitting diode (LED) displays, such as inorganic and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays (e.g., polymer, small molecule and metal ligand complex type displays), are typically tested after manufacture to ensure that the displays are operating properly. For example, a display may be tested to ensure that all pixels on the display are operational, that the display pixels provide a desired brightness, that the display can properly show certain images and sequences of images (e.g., animations), and that the display supports certain power, current and voltage requirements. A number of testing devices are generally required in order to perform all of these different tests and in order to view, log and analyze the test results. Furthermore, different types of testing devices and test procedures are required to test different types of displays. All of these various testing devices that are required result in substantial drawbacks. For instance, the large number of devices are undesirably expensive, and require the displays to be connected and disconnected to several different devices at several different testing locations, thereby increasing the amount of time required to test a display. Additionally, all these devices are typically bulky and lack portability. As such, they cannot be readily transferred to test different types of displays outside of a lab.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for testing LED displays, which provides a portable, integrated test environment for testing multiple types of LED displays.